


Just Friends....Or Not?

by Josie_P



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, overprotective hyungs, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_P/pseuds/Josie_P
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yugyeom have been just friends for a pretty long time now. They both spend tons of time with each other as well. They call each other nicknames, and text and call each other almost everyday. But it's never been more than that...even if they both want it to be more.The GOT7 and BTS hyung's have noticed the way their maknaes giggle when they talk to each other, and how they both have been seeing each other more than usual, and begin to suspect something is up.Or,Yugyeom and Jungkook both have crushes for each other, but are scared to admit it for fear the other won't feel the same way. Their hyung's help them out a little ;)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Please enjoy the fic :) Comments and feedback are appreciated!

“Ah, ah~ Gyeomie stop~” Jungkook cried, giggling as his friend tickled him behind the ears.

“Never~” Yugyeom chuckled, “You will never escape me!”

Jungkook heard a ding, he pulled out his phone and went to the Messenger app. “Oh, Gyeomie, Jinnie hyungie just texted me, I think I have to go.” Jungkook apologized.

Yugyeom smiled, “Ah, it’s okay, Gukkie! Text me later, ‘kay?”  
Jungkook nodded, then got off Yugyeom’s lap. “Bye, Gyeomie!” Yugyeom pecked his cheek, making Jungkook blush.

“Where were you?” Tae asked, scowling. “I had no one to play Mario Kart with me except Hoseok hyung! Hoseok hyung, Jungkook! You know how bad he is at racing! He always goes the wrong way!” Jungkook laughed at his friend’s plight. “Ah, that’s too bad Tae-hyungie.”

“Were you with Yugyeom again?” A scowling Yoongi asked, as he walked into the living room. “Again?” Jimin chuckled as he brushed a hand through his cotton-candy pink hair. “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you two are dating!’  
Jungkook blushed. “Hyung… We’re not dating.”

Yoongi shook his head and grabbed a pair of headphones from off the counter. “Sure, sure… Anyway, it’s late Kookie, go to bed. We’ve got dance practice tomorrow, but thankfully that’s our only schedule.”

“But hyung, it’s only 8 o’clock!”

Yoongi shook his head, “If I know you, you’ll wake up at 4 to work out for 3 hours, only God knows why.”

Jungkook grinned. “I guess you’re right Yoongles.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, and ruffled Jungkook’s hair, “Off to bed with you!”  
Jungkook went back to the top bunk of the room he shared with Tae. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, he was about to drift off into dreamland when there was a loud DING!

Jungkook groaned and grabbed his phone and swiped up to his Messages.

Gyeomie 💖:  
Kookie! Are you asleep? 

Kookie🍪: I was, before you texted me.

Gyeomie 💖:  
Ohh… did I wake you?  
Sorry…. I just can’t sleep…

Kookie🍪: Did you take your insomnia pills?

Gyeomie 💖:  
Um… I think I forgot

Kookie🍪: Well, no wonder you can't sleep!

Gyeomie 💖:  
Right… Can we FaceTIme?

Kookie🍪: Why? You okay?

Gyeomie 💖:  
Yeah, I’ve just been feeling kinda lonely….  
Bammie left to visit his parents, and now I don’t have a roomate.

Kookie🍪Ah, Gyeommieee!  
Why didn't you tell me you were feeling lonely?  
Of course, we can FaceTime! :) 

FACETIME CALL FROM: Gyeomie 💖

ACCEPT | | OR DECLINE | |

ACCEPT | X | OR DECLINE | |

“Yay!! Jungkookie!” Yugyeom cheered when the face of his friend showed up on the screen.  
“Oh! Shhhh!” Jungkook hushed, looking at the bottom bunk. “Okay, I think Tae-hyung’s crashing in Yoongi and Jimin’s room, so we’re safe.”

“Ah, should I be quieter?” Yugyeom asked.  
“It’s fine.” Jungkook said.  
“So… what’s up?”

*SpongeBob Voice* 5 Hours Later

Yugyeom stifled another yawn under his hand.

“Ah, Gyeomie, go to bed, I know how tired you are.”

“Mhm, thanks for staying with me until I go to bed.”

Jungkook nodded and gave him a soft smile. “ Ah, it’s fine, but I’m sleepy, so Imma get to bed! Bye Gyeomie!

FACETIME CALL WITH: Gyeomie 💖 HAS ENDED

Three Hours Later…

Jungkook groaned as his alarm blared, “Aish, what time is it?” He blindly reached for his alarm clock. “4:00 A.M.?” He asked himself, wondering why he would set his alarm so early.

“OH! I need to go on the treadmill today!” He quickly got up and dressed in an oversized black T-Shirt and ripped jeans, the same thing he would wear to the Dance Practice later that day.

At Dance Practice: 7:00 A.M.

The members of BTS, minus Jungkoo, filed into the dance room, chatting amicably with one another, Yoongi gasped when he looked in the room.

Jungkook was dancing to their new song, the one Hoseok had taught to them only two days ago, and was nailing it.

“Waa~ Jungkook-ah~” Hobi ran to Jungkook and hugged him, then scratched his nose. “Wait, you worked out before this?”

Jungkook nodded.

“And you're not tired?”  
Another nod.

“Jjinjja? Muscle bunny indeed!”

Jungkook flushed at the praise, and promptly plopped to the floor, breathing heavily.

“Well, Jungkook, you look like you’ll pass out if we make you dance anymore.” Jin remarked. “You can head to the dorms. Sounds good?” He looked around, and was met with all the members nodding, their hard-working maknae definitely deserved a break.

Jungkook left the practice room with a smile on his face, and directed a thankful grin towards Jin, who nodded.

After Dance Practice Had Finished, 12:00 P.M.

“Jinnie-hyunggggg.” Tae whined, pulling Jin in a back-hug as he prepared the members lunch. “Where’s Kookie?”

Jin frowned. “He’s not here?”  
“Yeahhh, I thought he was playing hide-and-seek, but I know he’s not here, because I scoured the whole dorm, and Jungkook always giggles when I get close to him.

Jin shook his head and patted V’s shoulder affectionately. “He’ll probably come soon.” As soon as the words were spoken, the door opened and in walked Jungkook.

He was wearing an oversized pink sweater and light blue skinny jeans, and once he came in, the smell of floral perfume was overwhelming.

“Where were you?” Jin asked, grabbing a spoonful of tteokbokki and shoving it in Jungkook’s mouth.

Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise, and he swallowed the mouthful. “Jin-hyung! Next time warn me before you shove something in my mouth…”

Jin chuckled. “Okay, okay, but you didn’t answer my question.”  
“Um… I was out.”

“Out?”

“Yeah…”

“Where?”

“Out.”

“You were outside, you mean?”

“Out.”

Jin huffed, done with the one word responses. “Anyway, lunch is ready! He put 7 bowls of tteokbokki on the table and 7 pairs of chopsticks.

They all sat around on the circular table, Jin sitting next to Namjoon, who was next to Suga, who was next to Hobi, who was next to Jimin, who was next to Taehyung, who was next to Jungkook who was on the other side of Jin.

“So…” Hobi started, trying to break the awkward silence when Tae started coughing. “Ya, Jungkook, are you wearing flowers or something?”

Jungkook blushed. “I mean, no I was trying some new colognes and whatnot--”  
“It actually doesn’t smell bad.” Yoongi remarked casually, serving himself another helping of tteokbokki.

Jungkook’s blush intensified, he started absentmindedly poking his fork through the tteokbokki. “Ya! Kookie! Don’t kill the rice-cakes!”  
“Oh.” Jungkook pulled his fork out of the now mutilated food.

The whole table chuckled at Jungkook’s absentmindedness.

All of a sudden, there was a sound of a ringing phone.

“Who's phone is it?” Hobi asked.

Jungkook put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Oh it’s mine, one second.”

He went over to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Yeah? …. Why? Hey, you okay? … What do you mean? …. Hey, hey, calm down. … Okay, okay, I’ll be there in 15, don’t worry.” He opened the door and left the dorm.

“He just left?” Tae asked, mortally offended. “Without even saying bye? He just… left?”

Yoongi shrugged, king of unbothered. “He’s probably doing whatever 18 year olds do on Saturday’s.”

“Clubs?” Hobi asked. 

“Drugs!?” Jimin exclaimed, panicked.

“Eating chocolate and watching Netflix?” Tae laughed.

Jin got up from the table, a scowl on his face. “JUNG HOSEOK AND PARK JIMIN! How dare you accuse my baby of doing drugs and going to clubs!!”

Hobi and Jimin apologized profusely.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the four. “Anyway, he’s an adult now, he can do whatever he wants...within reason that is.”

Hobi chucked. “Of course. “ He checked his phone. “Oh? Jungkook just posted on Twitter!” He opened up the app and looked at the new video.

“Oh okay! Ready Gyeomie?” Jungkook asked his tall friend. Yugyeom nodded and started the music, then Hard Carry was blasting through the speakers.

They went through the song, both smiling widely, and at the end, Jungkook shouted, “HARD CARRY HAE!” And threw the camera a finger heart.

“Yo.” Hobi said, his jaw dropped open. “Hard Carry?”

Suga shook his head. “He’s young. Very young.”

“Yoongi, he’s only like, 5 years younger than you.” Taehyung pointed out.

“I am mentally 54 years old, Tae, and it shows in my dancing.”

Hobi snorted. “And a 54 year old can spit bars like there’s no tomorrow?”

Yoongi smirked at the backhanded compliment. “Of course they can.”


	2. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jimin follow Jungkook when he goes to meet Yugyeom, and are caught in the act.

Jungkook sat on the couch, lazily scrolling through his phone, when he was interrupted by the energetic cries of his two best friends.

“Oy! Jungkook!” Tae yelled. “Come on, Jiminie and I are playing tag, you’re it!”

“Tag?” Jungkook asked, smiling at the childishness of his friend.

“I mean, we were both going to play video games, but Jin-hyung says we spend too much time on our screens anyway, so we decided to play tag, instead!”

“Okay, then!” He stood up and got ready to chase after his friends, when his phone began ringing. “Oh, shoot, guys, sorry, someone’s calling me and I gotta take it, I’ll play with you later, though, okay?”

Tae and Jimin both pouted. “You better!”

“Okay, Jimin-ssi.” Jungkook teased.

He went to the far part of the hallway, and then answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hi, Kookie!” Came Yugyeom’s voice through the phone.

“Hi! What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to head to a cafe’ together? A new one just opened, you know, by that one Taekwondo center? And it sells bubble tea. And I know how much you love bubble tea ~”

Jungkook smiled and nodded, even though he knew Yugyeom couldn’t see him through the phone screen.

“You’re smiling now, aren’t you!” Yugyeom exclaimed, laughing.

Jungkook giggled in response, “I guess you can see me through the phone screen!”

“So…. will I see you there in 15?”

“Sure!” Jungkook pocketed the phone in his jeans and put on his shoes and socks, then opened the door and began walking towards the cafe.

But little did he know that two people had started following him.

Jimin and Tae started to tail their younger friend, hiding behind bushes and trees and even crouching down on the sidewalk to make sure they weren’t seen. “Where do you think he’s going?” Tae asked.

“I heard a little bit of his conversation over the phone, since I was hiding behind one of the jackets, I’m pretty sure he’s meeting Yugyeom, because it sounded like his voice.

“He didn’t see you? I mean, behind a jacket is a pretty obvious hiding spot?” Tae asked dubiously.

“Psh.” JImin scoffed. “I am the master hider, no one could find me!”

“Your secret hiding spot that you always brag about is literally the cupboard underneath the stove.” Tae deadpanned.

“What?!” JImin exclaimed loudly. “How come you knew! And more importantly, if you did know, why didn’t you ever find me?”

“Because you have the cutest smile whenever you win a game,” Tae teased.

Jimin blushed, then looked around. “Oh, shoot! We lost Kookie, uhh, oh okay I think I still see him, we need to hurry!”

The two scurried as fast as they could behind the shadows. “Hm… okay…” Tae looked around, “There! I see him! He’s talking to Yugyeom, and… he’s going inside that cafe!”

“Crap...where do we hide without them finding us?”

“...”

“I got it!” They both shouted at the same time.

JImin grinned, “It’ll be like in the movies!”

“Of course! We’ll get a table close to them, and hide our faces with menus!”

“Kim Taehyung, you are a genius!” Jimin smiled, punching the other’s shoulder teasingly, “Now, let’s put our plan into action!”

The two of them watched as Yugyeom and Jungkook walked into the cafe and took a table towards the left of the room. “Okay, TaeTae, it’s our time to shine!” The two fist-bumped and made their way inside the cafe. Thankfully, neither Yugyeom nor Jungkook was paying attention to the door, so they were able to walk in the cafe undetected.

“Let’s get the table right behind where Kookie is sitting,” Tae whispered. The two of them sat there and immediately picked up their menus. “Now, it’s time to listen in!”

“Oh!” Tae suddenly blurted.

“What is it?”

“We need code-names!”

“Okay, you make mine and I make yours!”

“Alright, your code name is…” Tae mimed picking up a slip of paper from a hat, unfolding it and then reading it, a mock-surprised expression on his face, “Tiny Mochi!”

“Interesting….”

“Okay, now you make one for me!”

“Hm….” JImin thought, “How about… Green Tae!”

“Green Tae?”

“Well, you really like green tea, so it’s like… wordplay on that.”

Tae grinned, “Nice.”

“Okay, now back to business, we need to make sure that we don’t lose sight of Yugyeom and Jungkook and that we don’t get caught and no one recognizes us!”

Well, their efforts were in vain, because as soon as they said it, a rather familiar voice emphasized,

“No way! You guys are here too?”


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Youngjae, BamBam, Jimin, and Tae aren't good spies after all.

“Oh? Youngjae and BamBam?” Jimin asked, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Spying on Gyeomie.” They both said shamelessly.

“I personally think it's a bit of an infringement on his privacy and personal space, but Bammie said he was going no matter what, so I decided to tag along.” Youngjae explained.

Tae laughed. “Okay, now let’s see what our friends are up to!” The two Got7 maknae-liners pulled up chairs to where Tae and Jimin were seated, grabbing their menus suavely.

“Green Tae to Tiny Mochi, what’s your status?”

“Tiny Mochi to Green Tae, the targets have been spotted, but no further actions have been taken.”

“Guys.” Youngjae addressed them, “We’re literally at the same table.”

Both Tae and Jimin blushed, “I guess so,” Tae replied, “Ooh, look something interesting is happening! Uh, no, wait, Jungkook just snorted coffee out of his nose because… of a joke Yugyeom made, I think.”

The other three face-palmed. “You know, nothing interesting is really going, it’s just two friends having coffee together.” Jimin admitted.

“Friends?” Youngjae asked, eyebrows raised.

“Hmmm….” Jimin tapped his chin in thought, “Now that I think about it, they do spend a lot of time together… Do you think they may be more than friends?”

“That is a feasible possibility…” Tae answered.

-

Meanwhile, at Yugyeom and Jungkook’s table, Yugyeom suddenly had a revelation, a moment of clarity, it was an eye-opening thought he had once he heard the clear tinkling sound of Jungkook’s laugh, and the way the other’s eyes sparkled. He was in love.

The conversation between them had lulled to a stop, and Yugyeom was thinking of calling it a day and heading home, when he heard Jungkook snicker.

“What is it, Kookie?” He asked.

Jungkook muffled laughter underneath his palm. “Look behind you.” He whispered.

Yugyeom quickly glanced at the table behind him, noting four people all with colored hair sitting at the same table, though he couldn’t see them because tall menus covered their faces. There was a yellow haired one, a gray haired one, a blue haired one, and a pink haired one, he looked back at Jungkook. “What’s so funny about…” He trailed off. ‘Wait a second.. Yellow straight hair? Light grey?’

He gasped. “Wait...no way… is it…?”

Jungkook nodded. “It’s Youngjae, BamBam, and Jimin-ssi and Tae hyungie!”

Yugyeom snickered once he realized the implications of the sentence. “So they really followed us here, huh?”

“Yep! Sheesh, our hyung’s really are something, aren’t they?”

“They are! Ooh, let’s surprise them, shall we?” Yugyeom suggested mischievously, “This is gonna be fun!”

They both slowly snuck behind the table where their hyungs’ were sitting at.

-

“Oy, Jimin, where did they go?” BamBam asked, looking around their table. “They aren’t--”

“BOO!” Yugyeom and Jungkook yelled.

Their hyung’s yelled, “Aah!” Jimin put a hand up to his heart. “You shouldn’t do that to us, really, you gave your hyungs quite a scare.”

“Well,” Jungkook put his hands on his hips. “I wouldn’t be able to scare you if you hadn’t been spying on us in the first place.”

Tae, Jimin, Youngjae, and BamBam all sighed in unison. “I guess we’re busted.”


	4. Meetings

“So, you came here to spy on us?” Jungkook and Yugyeom asked for the nth time. 

“Yes, of course,” Jimin answered confidently. “Oy, it’s not something you should be proud of, Jimin.” Tae whispered into the pink-haired’s ear. 

“Oh.” Jimin replied. “Well, I can’t say I’m regretting anything, after all, seeing you guys talk to each other so closely was absolutely adorable.”

The compliment caused Jungkook to blush, “Well, we’re best friends, what do you expect?”

BamBam gave him a look. “Oh, really?”

“Of course!” Yugyeom replied, in a no-nonsense tone. “Anyway, I..er..am a bit busy, so I shall see you guys later.” Jungkook nodded in agreement. “Yeah, uh, I need to buy some clothes.” “And I need to buy some….uh…” Yugyeom struggled to think of something. “Some...err… carpet yes, I need to buy a rug, so, I shall see you guys later.” He nodded. 

“Buy a rug, my foot.” Youngjae muttered. The rest of the table laughed as Yugyeom left, Jungkook following close behind. 

Jungkook walked down the street, his feet automatically heading to his favorite book store. ‘Seojeom Bookstore’, as it was called, was Jungook’s favorite place to go when he was free. It was filled with tons of books, mostly poetry, and although in most cases Jungkook didn’t really understand the symbolism of the words on the many pages, he still loved the way they rolled off his tongue when he read them aloud. 

It was magical, and freeing, the way one could be transported into what seemed like a different dimension by understanding what someone else had written down such a long time ago. 

Jungkook sat down at the place he usually did, pulling out a couple of his old favorite books. He still loved them, despite the fact he had read them so many times. 

He traced his fingers over the lettering in the book. 

“괜, 찬, 타,…  
수부룩이 내려오는 눈발속에서는  
까투리 매추래기 새끼들도 깃들이어 오는 소리…” He read aloud.   
(Translation: It’s all right, the snowflakes fall constantly, embracing even the sound of many mountains, the Blue Mountains returning home.)

He became lost in the vivid and beautiful imagery of the poem, not even noticing the person approaching him. 

Jungkook looked up, finally sensing the other being in front of him. “Oh, can I help you?” He asked. 

“Oh, uh, sorry to bother you, but, uhm… my name is Seonghwan,” (Seonghwan is an OC btw).

“And,” He continued. “I work at the bookstore, and I’ve noticed you have good taste in books,” He laughed, “So I was wondering, do you wanna meet up sometime and discuss our favorite poems?”

“Uh...sure…” Jungkook agreed, too surprised to really comprehend what was going on.

“Really?” Seonghwan smiled. “It’s a date!”


	5. Unexpected Appearance

Jungkook watched as Seonghwan left the table, his eyes latching on to a white slip of paper that Seonghwan had left behind. On it was his number. He decided to enter the digits into his phone, and texted the other. 

**You:  
Is this Seonghwan?**

**Seonghwan:  
Oh, your name is Jungkook, right? **

**You:  
That’s right…   
Oooh, so since you brought it up, what are your favorite poems?**

**Seonghwan:  
I love the “In The Field Filling Up With Snow” by Seo Jeong-ju**

**You:  
I love that one too!**

The two of them spent almost an hour texting each other about their favorite poems, books, and stories, until Jungkook finally looked up at the time with a start, Oh shoot! 2 hours have already passed… He thought to himself, finally heading home. 

(THE NEXT DAY)

Jungkook woke up to the steady dinging of his phone, the messages coming so fast it sounded like one perpetual buzzing sound. He grabbed his phone and opened the Messages app, mouth opening once he saw the big red number 54 next to Gyeomie ❤. What could be so important that his best friend had to message him 54 times?

**Gyeomie ❤:  
KOOKIE!  
IT’S MY BIRTHDAY :)  
…  
...Did you forget?  
Aaw :(  
You forgot, didn’t you?  
Hello?  
Gguk?  
Y-Y-You r-really f-forgot?   
😔😭**

There were plenty more messages sent along the same lines, and Jungkook scrolled through them, a guilty frown on his face. He quickly sent a message. 

**Kookie🍪:  
Ohmygoodness, Gyeomie I’m so sorry.  
I totally forgot about our tradition..   
Will you forgive me?**

Everytime one of them had a birthday, the other would stay up til midnight and send the other a happy birthday message at exactly 12AM. They had kept the tradition for 5 years now, and Jungkook was ashamed to be the one who broke it. 

**Gyeomie❤:  
...Sure. **

**Kookie🍪:  
No, I still feel horrible.   
Hm…. oh! You know that club?  
I forgot the name, let me think…  
음주 및 춤 클럽? (Trans: Drinking & Dancing Club)  
Do you wanna go there together?  
I remember you saying you had a friend there who was a DJ?**

**Gyeomie❤:  
Oh yeah…   
Ooh do you want to have my B-Day party there?  
That would be fun!**

**Kookie🍪:  
Sure~**

**Gyeomie❤:  
Yay! I’ll invite my hyungs and yours, and a few other people.  
It’ll be at 6, be there or be square!**

**Kookie🍪:  
I’ll be there ㅋㅋㅋ   
See ya, bestie :)**

The ‘few other people’ Yugyeom had mentioned via text turned out to be what seemed to Jungkook like several hundred people. Men and women filled the bar, and by the way Yugyeom kept excitedly running up to them and saying hi, Jungkook assumed he knew all of them. Of course, Yugyeom had always been a lot more social than Jungkook, but to think that these many people would come to his birthday party was still amazing. 

Jungkook had walked in the club, loud music pulsed through the room and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming After a few minutes, Yugyeom had finished greeting the rest of the guests and came over to Jungkook, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy you’re here!” He smiled brightly, and for some reason Jungkook felt like his heart was beating extra loudly. 

Yugyeom handed him a drink, exchanging it for Jungkook’s phone. With the phone in hand, he backed up and lifted up, trying to take a picture of his older friend. “Jungkook, smile for the camera!” Jungkook smiled and made a peace sign, Yugyeom snapped the pic. The two started an impromptu photoshoot, snapping pics of them together and separately, sending them to each other through text, laughing. 

After a few minutes, more streams of people started entering the club, vigorously giving their greetings to Yugyeom, who apologized to Jungkook, “Sorry, Kookie, I need to go, I’ll talk to you later, though!” Yugyeom left, and Jungkook went to the drinks area, randomly mixing fruit punch and ice with a lemon, wincing at the bitter taste. He pulled out his phone, checking the time, and frowned. 

Judging by the lock screen photo, it definitely wasn’t his. He and Yugyeom had matching phone cases, with the words **인생의 친구들** and right below it, **FRIENDS FOR LIFE** in a bold font, with the outline of a heart around it. It was supposed to be a sign of their friendship, but it seemed because of that their phones had switched… 

I should go to Yugyeom and tell him we switched phones, Jungkook thought, trying to pinpoint where exactly his younger friend was. He walked over to the last place he saw Yugyeom, somewhere near the dance floor, surprised when he saw a familiar face. 

“Seonghwan? What are you doing here?”


	8. A Little Jealousy

Seonghwan looked at him, surprised. “Oh, Jungkook, hey!”

Yugyeom looked at the two, confused. “Oh? You two already know each other.”

“Uhm, yes… we’re… vaguely acquainted... “ Jungkook said. 

“That’s so cool!” Yugyeom smiled. “It’s great to know you’re making friends, hyungie!” Yugyeom punched the older’s shoulder playfully. 

“Ha…” Jungkook laughed, still surprised, “So… how did you meet Seonghwan, Gyeomie?”

“He’s the DJ friend I was talking to you about!”

“It’s a small world, isn’t it.” Jungkook acknowledged. 

“I haven’t actually spent that much time with you, have I, Kookie?” Yugyeom realized, going through the night in his head, “Nope, I’ve been too busy greeting guests all night, okay, let’s dance together! Seonghwan, play something…. Party-like.” 

Seonghwan laughed at the vague description. “Okay, okay.” 

After a few minutes, Yugyeom and Jungkook were at the dance floor, Seonghwan playing a loud, pulsing, beat that Jungkook could feel pounding in his throat. “So, has your birthday been good so far?” Jungkook had to yell above the loud music to be heard by Yugyeom, who was absolutely beaming. “I had the best time, Kookie! Thanks for giving me the idea of hosting my birthday party here!”

Jungkook waved away the compliment, “Don’t mention it! Oh…” He laughed when he looked behind him and saw Jin and Namjoon both laughing and doing some sort of odd dance that vaguely reminded Jungkook of a sea-horse doing ballet. 

**Five Hours Later…**

It was incredibly early morning yesterday, and the party had pretty much winded down, most of the guests at least mildly tipsy, calling taxis to pick them up. GOT7 and BTS were both driven home in separate vans by their leaders, who thankfully had the presence of mind not to get drunk. 

Yugyeom couldn’t stop smiling, so he pulled out his phone, ready to text Jungkook, gushing about what a good time he had. He scrolled through the contacts of the phone in his hand, frowning when he couldn’t find Jungkook’s contact. Jungkook and I must’ve switched phones…

He scrolled through all the contacts, trying to find his own, but instead finding Seonghwan’s contact…. He decided to click it out of curiosity. He scrolled to one of the most recent conversations. 

**Seonghwan:  
Hey, Ggukie!   
How’re you doing?  
Do you wanna go out together sometime?  
I really love spending time with you…**

**Kookie🍪:  
Uhm… I guess we can go somewhere together?  
Do you wanna head to a 노래방?** (Trans: noraebang, which is like a karaoke bar)

**Seonghwan:  
That sounds great!  
See you, Ggukie ❤️❤️❤️**

**Kookie🍪:  
See ya :)**

In Yugyeom’s brain, it felt like a huge glass vase had been broken, leaving the shards poking themselves in his consciousness, and a huge shattering sound, it felt so… broken. It was shame, betrayal, and anger, and jealousy, all at once. He felt betrayed that Jungkook was so close to someone else, and extremely jealous of Seonghwan. But at the same time, angry and ashamed that he was jealous. He had no right to be jealous. 

“Yugyeom?” BamBam asked, peering at Yugyeom’s sour expression. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…nothing.”


	9. Confessions

Jinyoung stood in front of Yugyeom who was laying on the couch, idly staring at the ceiling, a sad expression on his face. 

“Gyeomie!” Jinyoung called, watching in dismay as Yugyeom continued to stare at the ceiling, having completely zoned out. 

“KIM YUGYEOM!” Jinyoung shouted, and Yugyeom finally snapped out of it. “What is it, hyung?” 

“It’s you. What are you doing right now?” 

“...thinking?” 

“You? Thinking instead of causing trouble? That’s not right.” Jinyoung sat next to the maknae. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” His glare turned gentle, and his tone was quieter. “No matter what it is, you can always tell me. You know that, right?” 

Yugeom just sighed and left the living room, heading towards the room he shared with BamBam. 

Jinyoung sniffed in disbelief. Usually, Yugyeom would make some sort of wisecrack, or mock him with a sly grin, but this time was different. Something must be really wrong. 

He followed Yugyeom to his room, sitting on one of the chairs there and watching as he pulled out a phone. He scrolled through the contacts, and clicked one. Jinyoung watched. “Hey, Jungkook. I think I have your phone. Yes. Sure. See you.” 

Jinyoung felt surprised. Or maybe that was an understatement. He was actually a little shocked. When talking to Jungkook, Yugyeom’s eyes usually sparkled in excitement and happiness, and there would always be a cute nickname attached to whatever he said. Seeing him talking to Jungkook the way you would talk to a stranger was unsettling, to say the least. 

Yugyeom placed the phone on his nightstand. “What is it?” Jinyoung asked, wanting answers. “Why’d you talk to him like that? You’re usually so excited.” 

“I’m just… tired.” 

Jinyoung walked over to the maknae and placed his hand on the other’s forehead. “I don’t think you have a fever…” 

Yugyeom sniffed. 

“A cold?” 

He shook his head, eyes watering, a stray tear escaping his eyes. Yugyeom quickly wiped it away, sniffing again. 

“Gyeomie…” 

The nickname was the thing that broke the wall of pent-up emotion Yugyeom was holding in. A stray tear became many, and tears became soft whimpers, and whimpers became loud cries, until he was full-on sobbing. 

As soon as his cries became loud enough to hear from other places in the dorm, the door opened, revealing 5 worried hyungs. “Yugyeom?” Jackson was the first person to enter the room, eyes latching on to Yugyeom, and then traveling to Jinyoung. “What happened…?” He asked. 

Jinyoung shrugged, patting Yugyeom on the back as his cries continued. 

“Is he okay?” Youngjae inquired, feeling awkward. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Yugyeom cry like this before…” 

Yugyeom shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand as an attempt to muffle the sounds of his sorrow. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing, I’m just…” The tears abruptly came to a stop and Yugyeom felt himself blush as he realized what a big scene he had just made of himself. “I’m sorry,” He apologized again, and left the room, much to Jinyoung’s dismay. 

Jinyoung sighed loudly, giving up. It had been a long day, and though he had no idea why Yugyeom was acting the way he was on his birthday, of all days, he was sure it would pass. 

It was the next morning, when Jinyoung realized that it, infact, would not pass, and Yugyeom had the full intention of moping around the whole day in the dorms. 

And Jinyoung could not stand it. 

Sure, he was always a bit ticked off when the maknae-liners played some sort of convoluted prank on the older members, or caused trouble in any way, but causing trouble was still a lot better than sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

He had debated with himself, whether or not he should ask the younger what was going on, but seeing the way it had gone last night, it was reasonable he didn’t want to ask him again.   
So, he decided to take action. He pulled out his phone and started texting. 

**Jinyoung:  
Jin.   
I need your help. **

**Seokjin:  
Jinyoung?   
What is it? **

**Jinyoung:  
Yugyeom.   
He’s been moping around all day.   
Not like his usual self at all. **

**Seokjin.  
Tell me about it!  
Jungkook has been the same too!  
He got a phone call yesterday, and he answered it.   
He looked really happy at first, but then he got all…   
dejected and disappointed. **

**Jinyoung:  
Phone call?   
Oh, right!  
I think Yugyeom called Jungkook yesterday?  
Maybe they switched phones…**

**Seokjin:  
They switched phones…   
Then Yugyeom called Jungkook…  
Now they’re both upset… **

**Jinyoung:  
What should we do?**

**Jin:  
They need to talk it out.   
World-Wide Handsome is going to fix this, Jinyoung!**

Jinyoung laughed at the last text message, curious to see what the oldest of BTS was planning, and he didn’t have to wait long to find out. 

Only 30 minutes later, came the rapid knocking from the door, and Jinyoung hurried to open it. In rushed the rest of the BTS members. 

Jinyoung greeted them, smiling at their enthusiasm. Namjoon and Yoongi seemed to be discussing something intently, probably a new song idea, and Jimin and V immediately rushed into the room, seeing Youngjae and BamBam and the four of them immediately engaged in an excited conversation. Mark, Jackson, and JB, all shook hands with Jin, who smiled widely at him. 

“Hey! We were all free today, so we wanted to visit you guys!” Jin smiled, giving Jinyoung a look. 

Jinyoung looked behind Jin, surprised when he saw him huddling behind the oldest member, a small pout on his lips, looking submissive and subdued, unlike his usual boisterous and cheerful nature. 

“Jungkook….” He coaxed the younger, waiting for him to come out behind his hiding spot behind JIn. He knew that Jungkook could often get shy or quiet when he was sad or uncomfortable. He was like that around GOT7 when he first met them, but as they got more comfortable with each other, Jungkook got a lot more extroverted and talkative around them, but it seemed that had changed. 

“Jungkook, Yugyeom is over in that room, you can talk to him if you like.” Jungkook’s eyes momentarily wandered to where Jinyoung had gestured, before finding their way back to Jinyoung. “O-Oh, okay..” He slowly walked to the room, and Jinyoung watched as the youngest member of BTS left with slow footsteps. 

He turned to Jin. “I’m giving them … twenty minutes to work this out.” Jin nodded, and the rest of GOT7 and BTS sat down, ready to enjoy each other's company

Jungkook opened the door to the room, quietly walking in then closing it behind him. “Yugyeom?” 

Yugyeom and Jungkook locked eyes. “Jungkook… I saw your phone the other day… and I know I shouldn’t have been snooping, but I saw all the texts between you and Seonghwan, and I know Seonghwan, and he doesn’t talk to anyone like that, so… sweetly, unless he really likes them… and judging by your replies to his texts, you like him too?” 

Jungkook bit his lip. “I don’t like him in that way, if that’s what you’re thinking. Him and I are just friends… but why were you so upset over that? You sounded so mad over the phone so I got kind of sad... “ 

“It’s because… I like you. A lot.” 

Jungkook gasped. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“I LIKE YOU TOO!” Jungkook practically yelled, throwing himself into Yugyeom’s arms with a squeal of happiness. 

Their hyungs outside the room laughed, hearing Jungkook’s loud proclamation through the un-soundproof walls. 

Jin laughed, “I think we all saw that coming.”


	10. Thoughts?

Hey guy's! I was just wondering what to do as far as - should I continue this? I kind of like the way I left it off, but if anyone still reading wants to me to continue, be it with more chapters and plot, or just maybe some cute fluff, or just leave it the way it is and mark this fic complete - leave in the comments what you think? 

1\. Continue story with more chapters and plot  
2\. Continue story with an ending chapter or two of fluff   
3\. Leave story the way it is

Tell me what you think!


End file.
